Sick of Losing
by Pricat
Summary: Artie is feeling depressed and lonely after his first week of being king until he finds somebody like him who was treated badly at Worchester like him but she's hiding something from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Sick Of Losing**

**_A/N This just a little something I thought up yesterday when I was bored. It's about Artie being sick of being a loser in love but somebody shows up up but she's not like other girls. It's a drabble now but will continue if people want me to..._**

Artie sighed sadly. It was a week after what had happened with Charming and his attempt to take over Far, Far Away but he sighed getting up. Even though he was the heir to the kingdom, he felt like a loser especially since he still remembered life at Worchester Academy. He sighed looking out at his kingdom.

"_Why do I feel like.... I used to when I was a nobody and guys like Lance used me for jousting practise._

_I'm supposed to be King now but why do I feel so empty?" _he thought as a tear came to his eye.

"Artie you okay?" he heard Lillian ask him.

"Yeah..... Yeah I'm fine." he lied but the former Queen could see he was lying but knew he was feeling alone.

Artie still had this feeling within him as he walked through the streets of the kingdom. But then he saw somebody.

It was a girl.

She had long wispy brown hair, a plainish dress and was slender. She had emerald eyes and seemed shy.

"_Go talk to her. Maybe you have a lot in common." _his heart urged him as he walked over nervously.

The girl seemed to be sad but looked at awe as she saw him as she saw him.

".....Hey I'm Artie.

What's going on?" he told her softly.

"I-I'm Adriannna. I ran away.

The people at this school I went to weren't very nice to me.

My parents don't know." she answered him softly. Artie gasped. Here was somebody who understood his pain but before he could talk to her more, she had been moved on by the owner of the store. He wondered if she would be okay.

"_Maybe you'll see her again Artie you never know." _his heart told him. He smiled sadly as he returned to the castle..

Lillian wondered why her nephew was so quiet.

He wondered where Adrianna was spending the night. He wondered where she was right now.

Adrianna was asleep hiding in a barn for the night without the owners finding her. She had nowhere to go but didn't care if she was caught.

She thought of the guy she'd met eariler in the town.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyways.

Back in Worchester nobody noticed me, I was alone even the popular kids didn't know I was alive.

What makes him any different?" she muttered.

Rain fell upon the kingdom as Artie lay awake in bed.

He was thinking about the future.

The next morning he woke up with a start and ran out of the castle in pyjamas. Lillian was a little confused but understood as he ran through the streets as people stared but dared not to question their king. .

Adraianna smiled a little at Artie. Her eyes went wide as she remembered him.

He'd always helped her when Gwen and the popular girls picked on her but she'd never noticed him. He then found her standing outside Farbuck's shivering.

But for some reason the people sitting in there seemed to ignore her.

"_Why has nobody asked her if she wants help?_

_She's been alone since yesterday and I bet she has nobody to count on._

_Maybe I should help." _he thought approaching her as he had a tray with two cups of coffee and muffins.

"You okay?

These people are being jerks to you." he told her. Adrianna blushed a little even though he'd left Worchester, he still wanted to help her.

"T-Thanks Artie.

I forgot how kind you were back at Worchester helping me." she told him.

Artie gasped at that.

"You... were at Worchester too?

I think I remember you. You were always.... alone and Gwen and those other annoyances called the jousting team were always cruel to you because you were so quiet, smart and very kind hearted.

I understand why you would run away from that place." he replied softly.

Adrianna laughed at that.

"Yeah that's true but some of them said you dropped out before graduation.

Why.... did you leave?

Were you tired of how they treated you?" she asked him.

Artie was nervous at that.

He remembered that term was when he found out he was to be King.

But he couldn't let her know he was truly King. Only those who'd been there that day in the assembly hall knew.

"I.... had some friends to help and I wasn't able to get back to Graduation." he lied as he sipped his coffee but he saw girls give Adrianna the evil eye as they left the coffee house and she hung her head low.

She too was hiding a secret from him too......

But right now it didn't matter because they'd found something in common but as soon as a guard carriage passed by, Adrianna ducked behind the table and reappeared once it moved on.

He wondered what was going on with her.

But he watched as she ran off with tears in her eyes as she hid in the barn that night.

"_Why couldn't I tell him the truth about myself?_

_But if he knew what.... I really was, he'd hate me too like the people in my old village that I used to call home._

_Artie I'm a witch." _she thought as her lavender tinged eyes were red from the sadness.....

She knew that if she told him, he wouldn't understand and think she was a freak.......


	2. Meeting Once More

**Sick of Losing**

**_A/N I felt like writing more of this. Artie is pretty cool and my second fave besides Shrek._**

Adrianna woke up the next morning thinking about what Artie had said yesterday in Farbuck's and wondered. Maybe if she did.... he would still like her even he knew she was a witch but the good kind. He'd always been nice to her at Worchester but she was afraid but then heard voices from outside.

She saw the Far, Far Away Police Department outside waiting for her. Somebody had told the owners she'd been staying there and were angry.

"Come on out and we'll make it easy on you!" the captain of guards said as Adrianna heard somebody else talking to them and heard them leave.

She wondered what had made them leave.

She opened the door and came out.

Artie was standing there.

"Did you stop them from arresting me?" she asked softly.

Artie did want to tell her but was afraid she would only like him because he was the king.

"No..... the King and I are.... good friends so I told him about you and he happened to show up and told those jerks to let you go.

Why're you in a barn?" he explained to her.

"It.... was the only shelter I could find when I came to the kingdom a few days ago.

Besides nobody would let a girl who's a runaway stay with them.

I'd.... better go." she told him leaving.

"_Why didn't you tell her you're the King?_

_I'm sure she would've understood._

_She's hiding something too._

_Didn't you see the look in her eyes?" _a voice in his head said to him but he sighed as he walked back to the castle.

But Adrianna gasped seeing somebody from her days at Worchester appear.

It was Morgan Le Fey and one of the Spell Spinners.

Nobody in Worchester messed with the Spell Spinners.

"W-Why're you're here?" Adrianna asked her nervously.

"Because you have magical talent as a sorceroress.

Who would've thought somebody like you was a witch?

You should've used those powers to rule the school like I did." Morgan told her.

Adrianna wondered why Morgan wanted her but had a feeling it was bad.

"I-I don't want to get involved in anything crazy or hurtful against the kingdom." she told her.

"Or a certain young Pendragon?" Morgan replied smiling.

Adrianna's mouth was open wide in shock.

"How.... did you know that?" she asked but Morgan smiled.

"I have my ways." she replied to her.

But the girl had a bad feeling Morgan was up to something. Adrianna walked off ignoring Morgan's offer.

"Artie, Artie can you hear me?" Lillian asked him but he snapped out of his trance as he saw her there.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked her.

"Fiona's here. You seem.... distracted for some reason." she answered but Artie smiled seeing Shrek with Fiona.

_"Maybe he can help me with my..... feelings for her_." he thought as he saw Shrek hug him.

"Artie you okay?

Lillian told me you were distracted and I wondered if there was anything wrong." he told him.

".....Yeah there is. I.... sort of met..... this girl in the town and I sort of like her. But she seems shy and very quiet.

I don't know if she likes me." the young King told his friend.

"I knew it was a girl but Donkey wasn't sure but Puss was." he replied to him as they went to drink at Farbuck's.

"What's this girl's name?" Shrek asked her.

"Adrianna.

She was at Worchester like me but Gwen and the jousting team made her life there a misery so she ran away. But she's not like Gwen or the other girls. She's sweet. kind and thoughtful." he told him as he saw somebody watching them from behind a wall. It was Adrianna.

She blushed hearing what Artie had just said as her lavender tinged eyes glowed as the tables began to hover in the air as coffee spilled everywhere.

Artie wondered what had happened but saw Adrianna faint as things returned to normal.

Shrek watched as Artie went over to where she was lying out cold as worry was in his emerald eyes. He hoped that what he was about to do would work as he..... kissed her.

Artie then carried her in his arms out of the coffee house and to the castle with burns on her arms and a few minor wounds and bruises. But Shrek saw sadness in his royal friend's eyes.

"Artie you okay?

You look sad." he told him.

"I want to tell her I'm King but if I did, she would only like me because I'm king and not myself." he told him sadly as they entered the castle and laid her in a bed in a spare room. Artie looked worried as he left the room. Fiona wondered why her cousin was so quiet at dinner.

Shrek wanted to tell her but had promised Artie nobody would know but them.

"He's..... just thinking about something, that's all." Shrek told her.

Artie then went upstairs later with a tray of food and entered the room Adrianna was in. She was still out cold and asleep. He smiled looking at her sleeping peacefully as he left the room.....


	3. Waking Up

**Sick Of Losing**

Artie was nervous as he was walking through the streets of the kingdom but heard girls whispering but had a feeling it was about him as usual but it was about Adrianna but he wondered why but heard one of the whispers.

He knew Adrianna wasn't a witch or sorceroress but just a sweet girl with a nice heart just like his cousin Fiona.

He hoped that Adrianna would wake once he got back to the castle.

But he hoped Shrek and the others were okay at the castle without him.

* * *

But in the castle, Fiona heard Adrianna moan softly as she was beginning to wake up.

"_I hope Artie gets back soon." _she thought leaving the room.

But she heard Shrek yelling and went to see what was wrong.

His teenage cousin Snowgre was skate boarding and shredding down the banisters but she heard somebody laugh as he showed up.

It was Artie as Snowgre fell off the board after bumping into him.

He then saw a smile on Fiona's face as she beckoned him to follow her upstairs to Adrianna's room.

He was surprised as the girl's eyes opened but he looked blurry to her as her vision began to clear but smiled seeing Artie there.

"Y-You're awake.

I'm so happy for you!

I was worried for you." he said blushing.

Fiona chuckled softly at her cousin.

"_He's just as nervous talking to girls like Shrek was with me." _she thought as Adrianna smiled at her.

Fiona could tell she wasn't afraid of her but wondered why.

But right now wasn't the time but Adrianna's eyes glowed purple as she and Artie were in awe but Adrianna was nervous realising what she was doing but the light faded.

Fiona and Artie were very curious by that but the girl seemed ashamed.

"S-Sorry about that.

It sometimes happens." she answered.

"No big deal Adrianna.

It was cool!" Artie replied to her.

"Thanks." she said blushing.

Fiona knew how much she cared about Artie but had a feeling something was different about this girl but decided not to judge her until she got to know Adrianna better.

* * *

But somebody was watching the young sorceroress as she was in the castle with Artie and the others.

It was somebody from Worchester and a former Spell Spinner.

Her name was Morgan.

She wanted to rule but needed Artie out of the way first but had almost decided to hurt him but Adrianna had begged her not to.

Morgan had promised to spare his life if she became a Spell Spinner and devoted herself to furthering her magical talents.

"Soon the entire kingdom will be mine!" she thought.........


End file.
